


piedras con forma de mono, Stiles?

by agentemind



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Enemies to Friends, M/M, POV Derek Hale, Post-Season/Series 02, lost people looking for lost people, that's poetic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentemind/pseuds/agentemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek y Stiles colaboran en la búsqueda de los betas perdidos durante el verano y tal vez Derek no debería haberse acostumbrado tanto a su presencia.</p><p>Pero sólo tal vez.</p><p>(dammit stiles)</p>
            </blockquote>





	piedras con forma de mono, Stiles?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Althaheid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Althaheid/gifts).



> For you, Ali, que te debo unos cuantos prompts y creo que este salió de algo que me pediste por twitter hace al menos dos días de tu nombre... xD HAPPY BIRTHDAY ATRASAO, LOF, YAAAY!! <3

“Hacia el Este”.

Hacía tres noches de la desaparición de Gerard y la prodigiosa resurrección de Jackson. Tres noches interminables en las que Derek no pudo pegar ojo ni tan siquiera dos minutos seguidos sin despertar con el instinto de supervivencia dándole una patada en el culo. Tres noches y tres días viendo la cara de Scott en todas partes con la palabra traición grabada a fuego en su mente donde siempre había estado y de donde no debería haberla dejado marchar.

Sólo habían pasado tres días desde que le obligaron a morder a un Argent y presenciar un milagro del amor humano cuando Stiles apareció en el porche de la vieja casa de los Hale con su cuerpo tan cerrado en sí mismo que Derek ni siquiera pudo olerle antes de que llegase al claro.

Derek no quiso hacerle esperar, ni repetirse, ni dar otro paso más hacia él y alzó la cabeza con una ceja arqueada más por monotonía que por falta de interés.

“Yo iría hacia el Este”, dijo Stiles, sus labios una fina línea que no quería dejar salir nada más de lo necesario. Con los ojos cansados, ojeras, el rostro todavía amoratado e hinchado, los hombros caídos, las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y la espalda encorvada, no recordaba al Stiles que había visto por primera vez en el bosque.

El Stiles que tenía ante él parecía a dos pasos de como él se sentía y no le entusiasmaba la idea de compartir ese lugar con nadie.

“Por qué”, dijo Derek y Stiles bufó entre dientes. Probablemente ante la carencia de tono interrogativo, no de simpatía.

De todas formas dio una patada a una piedra y dos pasos más hacia las escaleras.

“Porque hacia el Norte hace frío y hacia el Sur hay demasiado tráfico”.

“¿Demasiado tráfico para qué?”, le preguntó Derek, seguro de que iba a lamentarlo pero sin ganas de retarle de forma ingeniosa.

“Para ser un hombre lobo que pretende esconderse de otros hombres lobo y cazadores de hombres lobo con el gatillo fácil. Demasiadas posibilidades”.

Con eso, se sentó a la izquierda de Derek. Sin preguntar y sin mayor advertencia que un suspiro que pareció prolongarse demasiado para el aire que debería caber en sus pulmones.

Derek rió muy a pesar de sí mismo y decidió no comentar nada acerca de su presencia allí o de las heridas de su rostro o absolutamente nada. Estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera tenía ganas de discutir y echarle de su propiedad y romper su corazón adolescente un poquito más a base de rechazo y negativas.

Porque llevaba tres días sin dormir y tal vez estaba viendo una bandera blanca y una mano amiga donde en realidad no deberían estar. Pero ya no le importaba.

Poniéndose en pie, se giró hacia Stiles mirando hacia el cielo y dijo “¿hay una razón para no ir hacia el Oeste?”.

Stiles tan sólo sonrió y se puso en pie de un salto.

 

//

 

“Te apuesto mi último Mountain Dew a que detrás de ese árbol con forma de lagarto hay una piedra con forma de mono”, dijo Stiles, fingiendo estar mucho más fatigado de lo que en realidad estaba.

“¿Por qué debería haber una piedra con forma de mono, Stiles?”, preguntó Derek, deteniéndose de pronto y haciendo así a Stiles chocar contra su espalda. “¿Y cómo demonios ves un lagarto en ese árbol?”.

Stiles bufó. “No en ese”, dijo, y giró a Derek hacia el lugar adecuado. “En ese”.

Derek se volvió hacia él con una ceja tan arqueada que casi podía notar su propio flequillo. Tenía que cortarse el pelo.

“Eso”, gruñó y señaló hacia el árbol en cuestión, “no parece ni de lejos un lagarto”.

“Lo que sea, Capitán Borde, pero ya hemos pasado por aquí”.

Stiles retomó el camino e hizo un corte de manga a la piedra con forma de mono al pasar sobre ella.

“No hemos pasado por aquí”.

“Piedra con forma de mono, Derek”, replicó Stiles, exasperado, con un tono que pretendía responder a todas las preguntas del universo con esa única declaración.

“Y árbol con forma de lagarto. Ya”.

“¡El Mountain Dew me lo quedo!”.

Derek suspiró en dirección al cielo y siguió el sonido de la respiración de Stiles hasta que le alcanzó.

 

//

 

“Juro que si no cierras la boca al masticar, será la última tortita que comas en tu vida”.

Stiles hizo un show de su último bocado antes de alcanzar el batido y torturar a la pobre pajita hasta que ya no quedó ni gota de líquido y comenzó a hacer ese asqueroso ruido por el que una madre le daría una colleja y le obligaría a lavar los platos hasta que aprendiera modales.

Pero eso no lo dijo en voz alta.

Stiles debió tomarse su silencio como una victoria, porque se recostó en el asiento como si estuviese en su casa. Con las piernas abiertas bajo la mesa y los brazos en cruz sobre el respaldo y su cuerpo escurriéndose hasta que sólo la fuerza de voluntad le salvaba de caer de culo al suelo.

“Vergonzoso”, murmuró Derek, cortando sus tortitas y mojándolas en el sirope antes de llevarse otro trozo a la boca ante la atenta mirada de Stiles. Él masticó con la boca cerrada, porque a diferencia de lo que la genética pudiese decir, uno de los dos era más animal que el otro y no se trataba de Derek.

“¿Qué dice nuestro plan para hoy?”.

“No querrás decir el plan que tú decidiste y escribiste y me tiraste a la cara el lunes”.

“No sabría decirte. Es difícil responder a preguntas que no son interrogativas”.

Derek suspiró y sacó la libreta del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón a pesar de que se había aprendido el plan hasta el sábado de la semana siguiente de memoria.

“El centro”, dijo Derek. “Tu libreta cree que Erica y Boyd pueden haber sido víctimas de las rebajas”.

“Es una posibilidad”.

“El miércoles tu libreta cree que Erica y Boyd pueden haber ido a tu librería favorita y a la pastelería que acaban de abrir”.

“Detalles”.

“Y que ser hombre lobo tiene que ser una mierda literalmente ahora que la gente ha decidido no recoger las cacas de sus perros en el parque que hay al final de tu calle”.

“¿Lo es?”.

“¿Está Scott ignorándote y por eso me molestas a mí?”.

“Golpe bajo”, gruñó Stiles, cruzándose de brazos.

Derek tan sólo sonrió ante su tono de indignación y guardó la libreta antes de seguir saboreando sus tortitas tan despacio como su apetito le permitía. En cuanto terminase tendrían que seguir la búsqueda y pensar como dos fugitivos y sopesar la posibilidad de que nunca fueran a volver.

Esa no era precisamente su parte favorita.

 

//

 

“Se supone que tus instintos arácnidos tienen que avisarte de estas cosas”, bufó Stiles, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Derek y recitando entre dientes lo que parecía la tabla periódica.

Derek podía sentir su corazón a través de su piel, latiendo con fuerza, golpeándole la caja torácica como si estuviese corriendo por su vida en lugar de escondido en un callejón esperando a que las dos patrullas de policía desapareciesen del barrio.

Stiles no se equivocaba. Debería haberlos escuchado hacía al menos cinco minutos y haber tomado otra ruta, haberse alejado del habitual alboroto de los barrios bajos a las cuatro de la mañana, de la policía, del Sheriff y de los dos agentes que todavía podrían reconocer a Stiles incluso de espaldas.

Pero estaba distraído.

Llevaban tres horas recorriendo las calles más oscuras de la ciudad, cruzándose con gente que jamás les había visto las caras, entrando y saliendo de clubs en los que Stiles no debería haber puesto un pie hasta dentro de cinco años, colándose en almacenes y edificios abandonados y siendo lo más parecido a la fantasía de agentes secretos que Stiles había admitido tener hacía dos noches en el porche de su vieja casa que jamás podrían ser con sus vidas.

Tres horas en las que no se llamaba Derek Hale, en las que no era un hombre lobo y su familia no había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra en el lugar que siempre habían llamado hogar.

Porque Stiles se encargaba de interrogar a los porteros y camareros, incluso a quienes parecían estar habituados al antro en que se encontraban tan sólo por como se recostaban en la barra y observaban el océano de gente bailando ya sin la misma coordinación que antes de la primera copa. Stiles inventaba una historia para cada desconocido, les daba nombres y profesiones que nunca se plantearían y motivos para estar buscando a dos adolescentes que la policía jamás hubiera pensado.

Derek no quería ser egoísta, ni olvidar, ni perdonarse ninguno de sus errores, pero escuchando cada una de las posibles vidas que podría estar llevando de la mano de Stiles, no podía evitar pensar que tal vez todo podría haber sido diferente.

Y que le perdonase, pero Dave Hill, 27 años, arquitecto, no tenía instintos arácnidos y no fue culpa suya.

Aunque tampoco tenía pensado pedirle disculpas a nadie por la forma en que le divertía escuchar gruñir a Stiles cada vez que se movía un centímetro más cerca o más lejos de su cuerpo.

Porque Derek tampoco es tonto.

 

//

 

Escuchó las ligeras pisadas de Scott antes de que alcanzase el jardín de los vecinos de los Stilinski y pausó la partida con un bufido demasiado sonoro para su edad. Groserías adolescentes, los llamaba su madre, pero no quería recordarlo en ese momento.

Stiles le dio un codazo diciendo “NADIE puede mear tantas veces en una hora, lo juro por Dios, Derek” justo en el momento en que Scott cruzaba la ventana diciendo “¿qué está haciendo aquí?” y ambos se miraron por encima de la cabeza de Derek hasta que él suspiró.

Sabía que sucedería eso, que Scott aparecería y Stiles tendría que decirle que se habían acabado las aventuras detectivescas, que no habría más mensajes de texto a las ocho de la mañana diciendo “no aparezcas antes de las diez”, no habría más aparecer a las nueve y media y enfrentarse al mal humor de Stiles antes de desayunar, no más recuperar estúpidas fantasías infantiles que tenían mucho que ver con las Tortugas Ninja y muy poco con bailes de graduación, no más indulgir en lo absurdo de las situaciones que se encontraban, ni olvidar por unas horas que todo llevaba siendo una mierda desde hacía seis años. No más Stiles.

Así que se puso en pie antes de tener que escucharlo.

Lo que no sabía que sucedería era que Stiles le agarraría por la muñeca y tiraría de él para devolverle a su puesto en el suelo de su habitación, donde llevaban tres horas cambiando de videojuego y bebiendo refrescos con demasiado azúcar y siguiendo el sueño de normalidad que Derek nunca supo que querría junto a Stiles.

Pero lo que tenía claro que nunca hubiera deducido que sucedería, sería que Stiles tendría la fuerza suficiente para desequilibrarle y hacerle volver al suelo de verdad.

“Stiles...”, advirtió Scott, y sonó tan claramente como una advertencia que incluso Derek sintió parte de la ira que Stiles estaba controlando a través de la mano que apretaba fuertemente su muñeca.

“No”.

Esa fue toda la respuesta que Stiles dio, pero Scott no parecía convencido. A pesar de todo no se movía de la ventana y verle con una pierna fuera y la otra dentro al menos tenía su gracia.

“No contestaste a mi llamada”, dijo Scott entonces y el sarcasmo que salió de Stiles en forma de risa hizo a Derek volver a mirarle a él. Estaba dolido, pero sobretodo enfadado y Derek conocía muy bien la mirada de Stiles cuando no estaba dispuesto a aguantar tus gilipolleces y la que estaba dirigiendo a Scott haría temblar a todas las que había dirigido a Derek en el pasado.

“Gracioso”.

Scott se movió inquieto a su espalda, pero Derek no quiso mirarle.

“¿No me contestaste porque estabas jugando a la Play con Derek Hale?”.

“No”, dijo Stiles y Derek pudo imaginar la mirada de Scott solamente escuchándole bufar a través de su nariz. “No te contesté porque no quise”.

Stiles seguía mirando a Scott como si Derek no estuviese entre ellos, pero tampoco le soltaba la muñeca.

“¿Por qué?”, presionó Scott.

“Porque no quise”, repitió Stiles.

“¿No podemos hablar a solas un momento?”.

Derek vio entonces a Stiles titubear y supo que Scott había utilizado su mirada de perrito abandonado. Casi podría jurar que les había visto tener esa conversación un millón de veces, hablándose a través de los ojos para decirse lo que no eran capaces de decirse con palabras. Pero Derek jamás había visto tanta determinación en Stiles cuando se trataba de su mejor amigo, no cuando se trataba de decirle que no. Mucho menos cuando se trataba de decirle que no por él.

Y estaba a punto de sugerir que era mejor que los dejara solos cuando Stiles desvió su mirada hacia él un segundo, dejó de hacer fuerza en su muñeca y soltó todo el aire que estaba conteniendo.

“No”, dijo, volviendo a mirar a Scott casi con la misma rabia que al verle cruzar la ventana. “Pero puedes dejarnos a Derek y a mí solos, si no te importa”.

Siguieron mirándose durante el minuto más largo de la historia, hasta que Scott bufó de nuevo y saltó hacia el jardín, murmurando entre dientes algo sobre amigos de la infancia y celos infundados.

Stiles siguió mirando hacia la ventana incluso cuando Derek se dio cuenta de que al soltar su muñeca se había agarrado a su camiseta y de la fuerza que hacía estaba estirando las costuras.

 

//

 

“¿Quieres...? Mmm... Si te...”, el bufido de Stiles fue suficiente para cerrarle la boca.

“No”, le respondió, estirándose todo lo que pudo para alcanzar la ventana. Derek se puso de puntillas para alzarle unos centímetros más y respiró hondo y muy despacio para no perder el equilibrio. Era el cuarto almacén que revisaban y ninguno tenía demasiadas ganas de encontrarse cara a cara con un perro bien entrenado nada más cruzar la puerta. No otra vez.

Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, menos posibilidades tenían de encontrar a Erica y Boyd si realmente habían sido secuestrados, aunque habían dejado de hablar de ello. Tan sólo seguían buscando.

“Es sólo que...”, intentó Derek, pero volvían a escapársele las palabras, aunque por la mirada que Stiles le lanzó, tampoco era necesario que continuase.

Stiles resopló antes de saltar desde los hombros de Derek y éste casi perdió el aire hasta que lo vio tocar el suelo y sacudirse la ropa como si las manos de Derek no estuviesen casi agarrándole los hombros en un intento de salvarle la vida. Más o menos.

“Scott no me contó sus planes. Luego te utilizó. Luego Allison”, dijo Stiles, una tristeza en sus ojos que a Derek le hubiese gustado poder hacer desaparecer. “Necesito tiempo de Stiles sin Scott”.

“Entiendo”.

Stiles le dedicó media sonrisa mientras tachaba el almacén de la lista. Que luego arrugó. Y tiró a la papelera más cercana.

“¿Pizza?”.

Derek intentó no sonreír tan abiertamente como quería, porque no podía olvidar por qué estaban ahí, pero tampoco pudo evitar hacerlo.

 

//

 

Derek miraba con toda la intensidad que podía concentrar en sus ojos la última hoja de la libreta. La libreta en la que Stiles redactó el “Plan de Búsqueda y Ataque de los Jóvenes Licántropos del Siglo XXI”.

Así la llamó.

Porque Stiles era todo sutileza.

Claro que no esperaba que hubiese nada allí escrito. No esperaba que hubiese nada después de la tercera semana, en la que se aburrió de anotar lugares famosos de Beacon Hills y puso en mayúsculas y con doble subrayado:

_IGUAL HABRÍA QUE IR HACIA EL ESTE DE VERDAD_

_ROLLO... el pueblo de al lado, ¿no?_

_porque El Mal se concentra aquí_

_pero hay un mundo más allá de la jurisdicción de mi padre!!_

_y si yo fuera ellos, me habría ido a donde no me reconocieran_

_y no es que fueran famosos_

_tal vez deberíamos haberlos tratado mejor..._

_LO QUE SEA, DEREK, DÉJAME VIVIRRRR_

Con cuádruple erre y todo. Con dramatismo. Con Stiles escrito en cada letra y en cada carente signo de puntuación.

Y eso estaba todo bien, ya lo había asimilado, ya había sonreído sin querer el primer día cuando leyó todo el plan y ya había sonreído tal vez queriendo otras dos veces desde entonces.

El problema no era el monólogo que desperdició ocho hojas de la libreta. El problema no eran las demás hojas en blanco. El problema era la última página y ese _“lo siento”_ todo en minúsculas y sin exclamaciones, ni subrayado, ni colmillos en los márgenes que forma parte de un Stiles que no había visto antes de esas últimas semanas.

Ni siquiera en la piscina había sacado ni un minuto al Stiles que habla en voz baja y te toca el hombro, el brazo, te coge la mano cuando cree que lo necesitas. El Stiles que los demás tenían y no se daban cuenta.

Y aunque no estaba seguro de qué era lo que sentía al leer esas dos palabras, sabía que necesitaba darle las gracias, de alguna forma, antes de que el valor se le escapase en forma de sarcasmo y segundas intenciones.

 

//

 

Cuando Derek llegó al jardín de los Stilinski pudo ver la ventana de Stiles cerrada y la luz encendida.

La voz de Scott llegaba con claridad hasta sus oídos y pudo escucharle reír al mismo tiempo en que las carcajadas de Stiles intentaban ensordecer todo lo demás.

Quedaban dos días para que comenzase el nuevo curso y, aunque sabía que esto sucedería, no pudo evitar esperar a que se hiciera el silencio en la habitación antes de dar la vuelta.

 

//

 

Erica y Boyd aparecieron el primer día de curso. Como si nada hubiera pasado, encogiéndose de hombros cuando les preguntaron dónde habían estado y continuando sus vidas al margen del grupo.

Derek se enteró a tercera hora, cuando Stiles coincidió con ellos en Álgebra y le mandó un mensaje de texto lleno de emoticonos que pretendió no entender y demasiados signos de interrogación para encontrarle un sentido al texto.

Hacía dos días que no sabía nada de él y de repente todo se había terminado.

Punto de dramatismo para Hale, diría Stiles.

Durante el almuerzo se acercó a Boyd en el patio y su respuesta al saludo fue negar con la cabeza y volver a su sándwich, así que prefirió no esperar por Erica y dejarles su espacio o lo que fuera que necesitasen. Si estaban sanos y salvos y nadie los había secuestrado, todo su verano había sido una pérdida de tiempo y no tenía nada que hacer en el instituto.

Lo mejor que podría hacer sería seguir con su vida.

Ni siquiera se despidió de Stiles antes de irse.

**Author's Note:**

> por qué no sé terminar fics y les invento segundos capítulos???


End file.
